I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robots and, more particularly, to a robot with means for adjustably controlling the actuation of the robot.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known robots which include a manipulator or robot arm which is movable along a number of predetermined axes of movement. Furthermore, a drive means is associated with each axis of movement so that actuation of a particular drive means moves the manipulator along its respective axis of movement. Conversely, deactuation of the drive means terminates the movement of the manipulator along that particular axis of movement.
In order to teach the robot to perform the desired task, it is necessary to program the sequential actuation and deactuation of the various drive means in order to obtain the desired overall movement of the manipulator. These previously known robot programming means, however, have been both complex and expensive in construction as well as difficult to utilize.